


Skirts and Combat Boots

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 1, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), custom Shepard - Freeform, cute boyfriends, men in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Maric shows Kaidan another piece of himself.





	Skirts and Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Maric spoke to me, and informed me that he loved wearing long skirts.
> 
> I nodded and wrote this.
> 
> It's set towards the beginning of their relationship during an unspecified time in ME1.

It was his first time with Maric on shore leave. And he should probably have expected it, given the man’s penchant for lacey underwear.

But the sight of Maric confidently striding towards him, in a long flowing black skirt, would forever be burned in his memory. Fuck, but the man just couldn’t help but exude sex.

“Hey Kaidan,” Shepard smirked at his expression. “See something you like?”

Kaidan blinked, realising he was staring and shut his mouth with a shy smile, before handing the man his N7 jumper. “Yeh actually, I do. Though I didn’t realise you were into cross-dressing.”

“I’m not cross-dressing Kaidan, I’m just dressing.” Maric rolled his eyes, obviously used to hearing it. He slipped his arms into his hoodie, shrugging it on. “These aren’t women’s clothing, they’re my clothing. I wear whatever the fuck I want, and these are fucking comfy. Plus,” and this was accentuated with a smirk. “They make my legs look _good_.”

“Heh sorry, and the, uh, combat boots are a nice touch, I’ll admit.” Kaidan’s eyes raked over his boyfriend’s body. He really did look damn fine.

“Always good to be prepared.”

“Speaking of prepared…”

Maric barked out a laugh. “I’ve fought in skirts before. It’s all in the way you tie them up. Plus, do you know how much weaponry I can hide under here?”

It was Kaidan’s turn to roll his eyes. “You don’t need to flash me your legs for me to believe you. Come on.” He grabbed Shepard’s hand, pulling him into a brisk walk. “It’s lunch time and I’m starving.”

“Lead the way.”

Turned out that Kaidan had really underestimated just how much he loved seeing combat boots peeking out from under a long skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote about men's skirts adapted from Eddie Izzard.


End file.
